I Never Knew
by Animeloves001
Summary: Rewrite! Who would have ever guessed that Sakura has actually been a man, hidden under a genjutsu all these years to please his parents? How will this change things? How is Naruto supposed to act when not only Sakura, but also Sasuke both show a romantic interest in him? Male!Sakura MaleSakuNaru SasuNaru
1. Shock

Authors note: I had this posted already, but I decided to take it down, and rewrite it a bit, to make it a little more lighthearted than it was before.

Authors note 2: I've seen a lot of Fem!Naruto stories and a handful of Fem!Sasu. So I figured I may give Male!Sakura a chance. Seems like an interesting idea right?

Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto, (male)Sakura/Naruto. The final pairing is undecided. Let me know what you guys would want!

***~* Shock *~***

It had been a only few months since they had successfully and officially brought Sasuke back from Otogakure, and Sakura loved how happy Naruto was. It seemed that, over the years, the crush Naruto had on Sakura eventually faded away. Naruto wasn't striving for Sakura's attention anymore. He wasn't flirting or being overly friendly like he used to be when they were first put together as Team 7, almost five years ago.

And Sakura was, to say the least, pissed off, and maybe even a little bit saddened by it.

From the beginning, Sakura always watched Naruto, secretly, ever since they were very young. Sakura was always there, watching how, parents picked up their children while Naruto walked home, all alone. Sakura watched how the villagers treated Naruto, how they used to glare at him, look at him with fear and hatred in their eyes. Sakura wanted to do something so badly. To reach out to the young boy that was around the same age as Sakura. However, Sakura couldn't suddenly come out and say the he liked the blond-haired teen, especially with the jutsu he had on the entire time.

The reason Sakura used a genjutsu to hide his gender, was all because of his parents. His parents weren't ninja's, and they had so badly wanted a little girl, but then Sakura was born, and Sakura was born a boy. Try as they might, Sakura's mother could not conceive another child, and it was made painfully obvious that she would never be able to bear more children.

Sakura's parents wanted a girl, so she could marry into a strong and powerful shinobi family. So their daughter could become known, so their daughter could carry on in a strong, powerful clan.

So they raised Sakura as a girl, forced her to put on a genjutsu whenever there were others around. Forced him to lie to all of his friends about his gender. Sakura, of course didn't want this. He was born a male and felt male. He didn't want to do anything girly. He didn't like having (or, pretending) to have girl parts. His parents, however, worried that he wouldn't keep the genjutsu, threatened him. They threatened disowning him if he didn't keep the genjutsu, if he didn't keep up the act.

Sakura was told to find a boy to fall in love with, and stick with that boy. Now that, for Sakura, was easy. He may have known he was always a boy, but he also always knew he _liked_ boys. He didn't like girls. Didn't like their body-parts, their whining, anything. Sure, he cared about the girls he had that were his friends, but he couldn't stomach thinking about kissing one or going any further.

And fall in love he did. He fell head over heels...

...For Uzumaki Naruto.

When he told his parents, they were instantly disgusted. They hated Naruto as much as the next person, and forced Sakura to turn away. Instead, they asked their son to show interest in Uchiha Sasuke, because the young Uchiha was the heir of the Uchiha clan, and the only survivor, so he would be a perfect mate for Sakura.

For a while, Sakura did turn his attention to Sasuke. He fawned over him, flirted over him, all the while ignoring or being a complete jerk to Naruto.

Just as his parents wanted.

But after a while, Sakura couldn't help but wonder why he always listened to his parents. Parents know best, right? Your parents to anything in their power to love you and make you happy. But was this the case? As he got older, Sakura couldn't help but question his parents actions.

The two and a half years Naruto had been away were the hardest years of Sakura's life. He missed his crush, and couldn't wait for his return. He vowed that, no matter what his parents thought, he'd tell Naruto how he felt, and dispel the genjutsu. It meant that Sakura's parents would disown him, but that didn't matter anymore, as long as Sakura could be with Naruto. He would take care of the blond, and love him, making up for any pain that Sakura caused for Naruto in the past.

However, when Naruto returned, everything seemed…different.

Naruto was happy to see Sakura, but the pink-haired teen noticed something different. Naruto no longer had a crush. Instead, Naruto looked at Sakura and saw a friend, only a friend. And it pissed Sakura off a bit. He had finally decided to show Naruto what he really was, and tell him how he felt, and now, Naruto's crush faded away. After all that time pretending to not like Naruto, all that time spent pushing Naruto away, denying his feelings, it seemed like Naruto actually believed that Sakura wouldn't return his feelings.

It was then, that Sakura decided he would wait a little while. He was going to wait until Sasuke returned, to tell Naruto everything, because Naruto would be happy that Sasuke was back, and Sakura wasn't completely sure how Naruto would react when he told the blond the truth. He was actually a bit frightened about what would happen when Naruto found out that truth.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out, smiling when Naruto looked over to 'her'.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" Naruto responded, dashing over to his friend. He was doing some training in the woods, when Sakura had come around, searching for the blond.

"I have something to tell you, and well, show you." Sakura smiled nervously, his heart beating slightly, hoping Naruto wouldn't be frightened and flee.

"What is it Sakura-chan? Is everything okay?" Naruto asked, sensing that something was wrong with his friend.

Sakura sighed slowly.

"Naruto, the truth is...I never liked Sasuke. Well, sure, I _like_ him, but not how everyone thinks I do. I like him as a friend, nothing more. I've been pretending the entire time, because my parents wanted me to," Sakura began.

"Eh! Why would they want that?" Naruto asked, swirling a kunai with his fingers.

"Be…because, they wanted me to marry into a strong family." Sakura responded slowly.

"Oh…Umm, okay…So what exactly does this have to do with me?" Naruto asked, wondering where this conversation was going. It didn't really matter to him whether or not Sakura even liked Sasuke anymore.

"Naruto, I've been under a genjutsu my entire life. My parent's wanted a girl, so I've been disguised as a girl. But in reality…." Sakura sighed, and dispelled the genjutsu. His hair grew shorter, and spiky, but it stayed pink. His breasts disappeared completely, leaving his chest flat.

"I'm not a girl, I'm a guy." Sakura's said in a deeper-than-Naruto-remembered voice.

Naruto's eyes widened as the kunai slipped out of his hand in shock. After four years of being on the same team as Haruno Sakura, he never knew. He never knew the secrets Sakura had been hiding from him. He never knew that Sakura actually saw Sasuke as a rival. He never knew the one that Sakura actually loved was Naruto.

Naruto never knew that Sakura was actually a guy.

"Wha...Sakura-chan, you can't be serious?" Naruto stuttered. He wasn't even sure if he should call Sakura "Sakura-chan" anymore, but it was habit, so it came out naturally.

"I am serious. My parents, as I have said, wanted me to marry into a strong family. They told me that if I ever dispelled the genjutsu, or fell in love with someone from a...not so well known family, they would disown me." Sakura said, watching Naruto's every move, reading his body language.

"Disown you? That's horrible. You're their...child. They should love you regardless. But...why now? I don't understand. What's so different about right now? What made you decide to do finally be yourself?" Naruto asked, starring into Sakura's eyes. His deep blue eyes wide with wonder.

'Gosh I can't take it when he looks in my eyes like that. He's too perfect.' Sakura thought.

"It's because of you, Naruto. I-"

"What? Me? What did I do?" Naruto interrupted, wondering what he could have done to make Sakura makes such an important decision in his life.

"Please, Naruto, let me finish. I decided to do it now because I didn't want to lie to myself, and I didn't think it would be fair to you," He looked over to Naruto who looked like he wanted to say something, but stayed quiet so his friend could finish.

Sakura took a deep breath, his heart pounding and hands sweating and shaking. He has to do this now. He had to be honest. Naruto deserved at least that much. Plus, what's the worst that could happen? Naruto cared so much about all of his friends. He wouldn't do anything to hurt them.

"I love you, Naruto, more than you can even imagine."

A gasp was hear, and Naruto's eyes widened even more, if possible.

"Naruto, please, I-"

He backed up slowly from the pink-haired male, a bit frightened at what had just happened, and ran as far and as fast as he could, wanting to get away and think. He used to have a huge crush on Sakura, but now Sakura revealed to Naruto, to Konoha that she was actually a he, masked under a genjutsu for nearly seventeen years.

That changed everything.


	2. Ambivalence

"Naruto, wait!" Sakura yelled, holding out his hand, as if that alone was going to stop the blond from dashing away as fast as he could. Sakura couldn't forget the look in Naruto's deep blue eyes. Such…distrust…such pain…such…fear…? Why in the world would Naruto be afraid of all things? It wasn't as if Sakura would hurt the blond, no, never. He loved Naruto, loved him with all his heart. Which made it even more painful that Naruto ran away from him, from his confession.

He _had_ to find Naruto. He _had_ to talk to him, to explain a few things. It was going to take a lot getting used to, for Naruto to see Sakura as a man, and Sakura knew this. He was going to take it slow. He also had to tell all of his friends too. That was going to be...fun...

The first place Sakura figured he'd be, was possibly with some of there friends. Kiba, Hinata, Shino and Ino were gathered together by one of the training area's, sparring.

"Hey, have any of you seen Naruto?" Sakura questioned. Getting strange and confusing stares from all of his friends. Well, now was a good a time as any!

"Oi! Who the hell are you, and what are you doing here at the training grounds? You do know only Konoha-nin have the privilege to be here. And what the hell do you want with Naruto? What could you-" Kiba blinked and cut his sentence off short. Something about this person seemed very familiar, but Kiba couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"Oh, shut up Kiba, it's me, Sakura," Sakura responded, running a hand through his hair. It felt so much better now, to live as a male, because in truth, Sakura hated living life as a girl, and he hated long hair. He wanted to laugh when he remembered how pissed his parents were when he cut his hair during the first chuunin exams he was in.

"Hahahaha!" Kiba laughed, not believing this strange new guy. Sakura was a _girl_! Everyone knew that!

"I don't know what you're trying to pull on me, but I'm not that stupid, and plus, Haruno Sakura is a girl." He said, putting emphasis on the word girl to get his point across to the pink-haired stranger. Akamaru growled slightly and walked over to Sakura. With a quick sniff, he immediately warmed up to the pink-haired teen, licking his hand. Sakura laughed gently and scratched the large dog behind the ears.

"Whoa! You really are Sakura! But…but how?" Kiba questioned, astounded.

"Th..that can't be! Sa..Sakura is a girl!" Hinata said boldly. This was so..out of the ordinary. She looked over to Shino who nodded, agreeing with her.

"Look, whoever you are. I would know...Sakura is my best friend, and certainly not a guy. I would have known by now. So whoever you are please leave now before you cause any more trouble." Ino said, giving a bit of a snotty remark. She didn't like that some imposter was pretending to be her friend, and a guy at that!

Sakura sighed, not really wanted to deal with this right now. But he knew he had to tell his friends sooner or later. Might as well start now.

* * *

Naruto collapsed on his usual perch on top of the Hokage mountain, panting. He had run so fast and so quickly away from Sakura. Not stopping until he got to his destination.

He was, to say the least, shocked. Shocked that Sakura, someone he thought he knew so well, was a guy. Shocked that Sakura, the girl he used to crush on was actually a guy who liked him, no loved him.

Naruto didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to think, so he ran. Ran far and ran fast, to make sure Sakura didn't find him. He just didn't know what to do about it. He couldn't stay there any longer. He had to get away to think.

He had a huge crush on Sakura when they were younger. Showered her with attention, flirted with her, tried his best to impress her. But she was never interested. So, after some time, Naruto gave up. He truly loved Sakura. But as they say, 'if you love something, Set it free. If it comes back, it's yours, If it doesn't, it never was yours.' He let Sakura go. And now Sakura was coming back. But...Naruto never expected that, nor did Naruto ever expect Sakura to actually be a guy.

"Yes, yes, and that's it. So please, tell me, have you seen Naruto?" Sakura asked Lee, who was wide-eyed. Sakura had explained his story to Ino, Hinata, Kiba and Shino, and left when they had said none of them knew where Naruto was. He had then found Kakashi, who had just finished racing Gai, and told them too. Kakashi sort of laughed and shrugged it off, saying it was no big deal and that no, he wasn't angry about it. Gai had told him to now embrace his masculine side since he was already in touch with his feminine side. Sakura simply rolled his eyes and went off to find Naruto. After he left the sensei's, he found Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, and Tenten, explaining the situation to them as well. Right now, he was talking to Iruka, Sai and Neji.

"And, who are you, exactly?" Neji asked calmly.

Sakura simply rolled his eyes at his naivety. He still kind of looked the same. His hair was still pink, but it was short and spiky now. His eyes were the same. Although, he did grow a few inches now that he was a guy, making him taller than both Naruto and Sasuke.

"Well, I owe you three an apology, and an explanation," Sakura began.

"Hold on, do we even know you? I mean, you look familiar…but…" Sai began. He thought for a quick second that this guy standing before them was Sakura, but immediately thought otherwise, because Sakura is a girl.

"Yes, you know me, very well actually. I am Haruno Sakura," He paused, watching everyone's expression change. Neji and Iruka stared at him in disbelief, and Sai had no expression.

"What? How is that possible?" Iruka asked. There was absolutely no way that this guy was actually Haruno Sakura. Sure, he certainly resembled Sakura, except for the fact that Sakura was a girl. He knew Sakura as the girl he taught back at the academy.

"As you all know, my parents are not ninja's. They wanted a girl, because they wanted their daughter to marry into a strong ninja family. But they didn't get their wish, because I was born a male. Therefore, they placed a genjutsu on me, and I've been living as a girl for the past sixteen years. They also forced me to seem weaker then I actually am," Sakura explained. He knew that it was going to take some getting used to, but everyone he had told were his friends and sensei's. They would accept him.

"Why did you decide to release the genjutsu all of a sudden then?" Iruka asked eventually. Everyone else had been thinking the same thing, but they were all too amazed and shocked to say anything.

"I was sick of living a lie! My parents are going to disown me soon, just as they said they would, but I'm alright with that. I feel much better now, I feel like I can be myself." Sakura responded, waiting for more questions.

"Ahh, I don't really care, Sakura, you are who you are." Sai responded.

"Yes Sakura, as long as you're happy with yourself, that's all that matters." Iruka reacted, smiling.

"Have any of you...seen Naruto? I wanted to talk to him about something." Sakura asked, hoping they had a clue where he was.

"Naruto? He ran past here just now, and he didn't look too happy," Sai stated, shrugging slightly.

* * *

Sasuke cracked his neck and stretched, sighing slightly. He had just finished his training for the day and all he wanted to do was go home and take a hot shower. He was sweaty, and his muscles hurt from the over strenuous training.

"Sasuke." A voice called out to him. The voice sounded somewhat familiar, but he didn't know how. He quickly turned to the owner of the voice and furrowed his brows. This...man with pink hair and green eyes, definitely looked familiar.

"Sasuke-_kun_, I apologize to you the most, out of everyone, for lying. I never liked you as everyone thought I did. My parents were the ones who told me to pretend to like you, because you're the heir to the Uchiha family. But in reality, I see you as my rival." Sasuke's expression immediately turned to confusion. He was glad that Sakura didn't like him like he thought, but what did the pink-haired male mean by rival?

"Rival? What do you mean? Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked, puzzled.

"It's me, Sakura. Shocking isn't it? I'm actually not a girl. Not one part of me. My parents, well, let's just say they wanted a girl and forced me into a genjutsu my whole life. But I grew tired of it, and decided to live my life how I want to." Sakura smirked. There was something about Sasuke she didn't particularly like. What it was, she didn't know. Sure, she sort of liked him, tolerated him at most, but there was just something off about the guy.

"Tch, like I care Sakura. You can do whatever the hell you want. But how exactly are you my rival? You can't beat me in a fight." Sasuke responded. He didn't care about Sakura being a girl, or a guy. It truly didn't affect him in any way. He would go about his life normally. He did want to know why exactly Sakura considered him a rival.

"No Sasuke, I don't care about fighting. As for my rival? Oh, you'll see." Sakura smiled. He didn't want to say anything about Naruto to anyone yet, especially because Naruto had gotten the shock of his life.

"Tch, fine." Sasuke said, turning around, ready to leave.

* * *

"Naruto! Come on, where are you? Naruto?" Sakura called out, banging on the door to the blonds apartment. After a few minutes of pounding, Sakura concluded that the blond wasn't there. Anyway, even Naruto wasn't dumb enough to hide out in his own apartment.

Sighing in defeat, Sakura decided to go back to Tsunade. The blond Hokage had been like a mother to Sakura, and the pink-haired shinobi told her almost everything, including how he felt about Naruto.

'_So, it was Naruto you liked all this time then? And not Sasuke?" Tsunade asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement. She always thought that Sakura and Naruto would make a much better pair than Sasuke and Sakura. In Tsunade's opinion, Sakura and Sasuke would never in a million years make a good couple. Actually, hearing that Sakura liked Naruto made her feel a lot better._

"Yes, it's been Naruto all this time. I'm going to release the genjutsu soon, because I'm sick of living a lie. If my parents disown me than so be it, it goes to show that they don't really care about me."

"Go for it than. Remember, I'm here for you, and I'm sure Naruto will be there for you too. He's your friend, and while he may be shocked, he'll stand by you," Tsunade said, smiling reassuringly.

"Thank you."

* * *

"TSUNADE-BAACHAN!" Naruto screamed, entering the room like a hurricane. Tsunade glanced up from her paperwork, to see a very flustered blue-eyed blond standing in front of her, panting. He seemed flustered and anxious.

"What the hell do you want brat?" She asked, wondering what had gotten Naruto so worked up. Certainly it wasn't because of training, because the blond look…almost hurt, and really confused.

"I want a mission! One that will keep me away for a while! I need some time away from Konoha...to think about things. Please baa-chan, I need to get away. Now, now, now!" Naruto stated, looking around, almost as if he was trying to make sure he wasn't being followed.

"Why so suddenly?" Tsunade asked, looking back at her paperwork, almost uncaring as to what the blond in front of her was asking.

"Ju…just give me one! And hu...hurry!" He stuttered nervously, glancing behind him, looking for Sakura. He was still being cautious. Sakura still trained under Tsunade, and Naruto wanted to make sure that he wasn't going to suddenly walk in. It was a high possibility, so he had to keep his guard up.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked. Naruto did like taking missions, now that he was a Chuunin, but he was acting too weird, and weird for Naruto standards. There was definitely something wrong with him, and before Tsunade would give him a mission, she was going to find out what was wrong with him. She didn't want him to crack under whatever pressure he was under.

"Nothing! Just give me a damn mission!" Naruto yelled, angry.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me you disrespectful brat!" She yelled back.

"Hey, Tsunade-sama, I-" Naruto froze at the voice that had suddenly entered the room. He only heard the voice once, but he recognized it immediately. Slowly, he turned around and saw Sakura standing in the doorway, a smile upon his face.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out, surprised. This was actually the last place he'd expect Naruto to be. Didn't Naruto know that Sakura trained under Tsunade? Didn't he know that Sakura still trained under Tsunade?

Naruto backed up slightly, getting closer to Tsunade's desk. He wanted to run. He wanted to run so badly but there was no way out of the room. Sakura was standing in the only way in and out of the room, and it didn't look like he was going to be moving any time soon.

"Oh, I see what's wrong with you now, Naruto. Sakura told you everything, didn't he?" Tsunade asked, almost amused at the situation. Judging from the expression on both Chuunin's faces, Sakura had confessed to Naruto, and the blond most likely didn't take the shocking news too well, considering the state he was in.

"Yeah. Come on Naruto, I just want to talk to you." Sakura pleaded, almost desperately.

"N…no! Leave me alone, please Sa…Sakura-ch…chan?" He said, _almost _dropping the 'chan' he usually added to Sakura's name. It was more of a habit to say it now.

"Why? What have I done to you? I've never hurt you right? I never did anything to make you afraid of me, did I?" He asked, stepping into the office. Naruto's eyes widened and he backed up even more, not wanting to be near his friend at this moment. All he wanted was some time. He wanted to process what had happened. Everything happened so quickly. Was it really so much to ask to give him some time to think?

"Ju…just don't come near me!" Naruto yelled. Sakura was far enough away from the door, so Naruto took the opportunity to dash towards it. However, Sakura seemed to have to feeling that Naruto was going to try and leave, so just as Naruto passed by, he grabbed Naruto by the wrist, and the two tumbled to the ground outside the office. Sakura straddled the blond from behind, and pinned his wrists behind him with strength that Naruto had never seen before.

"Let go!" Naruto yelled, trying to thrash out, but it was hard, considering the position they were in.

"Calm down first. I'll let you go, but I want you to listen to me. Please, just hear me out!" Sakura begged, slowly loosening his hold on Naruto's wrists.

"Fine! Just get off!" Naruto said, pulling his now-free wrists away. Sakura got off of him, and the two stood up.

"Now, let me just-" Sakura began, but Naruto ran.

* * *

Sakura was getting annoyed. All he wanted to do was talk to Naruto, and explain a few things. But Naruto, was running away. It shocked Sakura a bit, because Naruto was always the type to face his fears. Naruto never ran away from anything. Instead, he always met it head on. But now, Naruto had fled. It also made him quite mad.

"I'll catch you soon, Naruto. And I promise you'll love the outcome."

* * *

Naruto ran as far as he could, and he didn't stop running until he was one hundred percent sure that Sakura wasn't following him anymore, which had been for over an hour, and he was exhausted. There were a couple of times when the pink-haired male almost caught up with Naruto, but the blond managed to slip away. The young blue-eyed blond plopped down on the grassy bank and took off his sandals. He dipped his feet into the cool water and sighed. The cold water felt nice on his tired and slightly sore feet.

Everything had happened way too fast for Naruto.

'I don't even know if I like Sakura-chan in that way anymore. Now I find out that Sakura-chan is a guy? What does that make me? And…and Sasuke…he's been acting weird around me lately. Argh!' Naruto thought, as he laid back, his feet still in the water. He pulled at his hair in annoyance and screamed.

"Why is everything so hard?" Naruto yelled out in agony. Why was it always him that things seemed to happen to?

"What's hard, dobe?" Sasuke asked as he approached his best friend. He had been looking for Naruto since he found out the truth about Sakura. He wanted to find out why Sakura had called Sasuke his rival. Sasuke walked over to the blond and sat down next to Naruto, and the blond sat up, not really wanting to deal with anyone right now.

"Nothing," Naruto answered, turning away. He wasn't about to tell his best friend what Sakura had said before he ran away. For all he knew, Sasuke would make fun of him about the delicate subject, and either way, it wasn't something Naruto wanted to talk about. Not even with Sakura.

He always loved when Sasuke was around, and Naruto tended to hang around the raven a lot, almost because he was afraid that he would lose him again. Now, Naruto wanted to be alone to think. What was he going to do about Sakura? He couldn't avoid the pink-haired male teen forever.

"Tch, you're not that hard to read dobe, especially by me." Sasuke responded, reaching out for the teenager. He pulled off a piece of grass that was on the blond's shoulder, and threw it to the ground. Naruto looked slightly tired, sweaty, and…nervous? Had he been running for some reason?

"Shut up bastard, you don't know anything!" Naruto shouted back playfully, hiding any betrayal and fear he felt about Sakura.

"So, did you see Sakura yet?" Sasuke asked, looking forward into the small lake. Everyone else knew about Sakura, from that little 'meeting' he had. But Naruto wasn't there at the time. So did he not know the truth about Sakura? Or had Sakura told him earlier?

"Umm, ha-ha, yeah. Kind of weird eh? Our teammate is actually a guy. Who would have thought? Why are you asking, anyway?" Naruto asked, his cheeks turning slightly red. He had to turn around so Sasuke wouldn't see the blush.

"Just curious. Do you have any idea why he called me his rival?" Sasuke asked. It had puzzled him since he saw Sakura last. Why in the world would Sakura see him as a rival?

"A rival? He called you a rival? No…I don't know, why don't you ask him?" Naruto asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"What do you think I am, stupid? Of course, I asked him. He said 'you'll see'." Sasuke responded. Sasuke pondered for a long time on the different reasons why Sakura had said that. And he finally came up with one, but he didn't want to believe it, so he pushed it to the back of his mind. He was going to find out more about Sakura, before he came to any conclusions.

"Jeez Sasuke, you don't have to be a bastard about it. I was just asking." Naruto responded, standing up. He couldn't think with Sasuke around.

"Where are you going?" The raven asked.

"I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." Naruto said as he turned away, but before he could leave, Sasuke grabbed him by the wrist, and pulled him forward. Naruto, who didn't expect to be grabbed, fell backwards into the lake, pulling Sasuke along with him.

"Wha…what the hell was that for?" Naruto asked, coughing as he pulled himself out. He pulled himself onto the ground completely, and gasped when he saw a pair of legs that didn't belong to Sasuke.

"Sa…Sakura-chan!" Naruto stammered, looking up at his friend. Sasuke was a few feet away from him, trying to drain his hair of the water. Since all Sakura cared about was talking to Naruto, he didn't take any notice of Sasuke, who seemed to be glaring at him.

"Naruto, why do you keep running away? Do you think I'll hurt you? Is that it? I love you, Naruto. All I want to do as talk." The moment Sakura spoke the three words '_I love you_' Sasuke stopped the attempt to dry himself off, and jogged over to Naruto.

"Love? You love him? Ha! After you called him annoying and ignored him? After you _purposely_ ignored the fact that he liked you? After all the times you were so mean to him? And you say you love him?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes as he helped his best friend stand up.

"Oh, and _you're _any different? All the times you taunted him? Laughed at him, and made fun of him? After the time you tried to kill him? You're so full of it!" Sakura yelled, watching Naruto's eyes grow sad.

"What are you saying?" Sasuke asked. Where exactly was Sakura getting at?

"Don't give me that! I know how you feel about him! Why in the world did you think I called you my rival?" Sasuke's eyes grew wide at what Sakura had told him. Love…did Sasuke really love Naruto?

When Sasuke returned from Konoha, Naruto was always around him. Whether it be bickering, sparring, or eating together, Sasuke had grown used to having the hyperactive blond around. Naruto had even slept over a few times before. But love? Sasuke knew there was something different about the way he felt about Naruto. But was it really love?

"Love? No, Sakura. I do not love him. I can barely stand having him around." Sasuke stated, looking over to the blond teen, who seemed to be hurt by his words.

"He'll only get in my way, just as he has in the past. He means nothing to me, and I certainly don't _love _him." Sasuke glanced over at Naruto quickly, trying to avoid the sadness in his best friend's eyes, before poofing away, leaving Naruto to fall to the ground on his knees.

"Naruto, oh, I'm so sorry!" Sakura said as he ran over to the blond. He hadn't realized how much those words could truly hurt Naruto.

"No, stop! Do…don't touch me! Please…" Naruto pleaded. He thought Sasuke liked having him around. He thought Sasuke was enjoying the time they spent together. It sure seemed that way…But after everything he said..He couldn't have really meant it, right? No. Of course he didn't. Sasuke was his best friend, and that was just how he acted.

"Shh, it's alright, I'm here for you." Sakura said as he slowly reached forward, and pulled Naruto against his chest. Naruto protested for a moment, feeling uncomfortable being embraced by Sakura, but at that moment, he didn't care.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm glad you all like it this far.

So what do you all think so far? Do you like it? Do you like the idea of Sakura being a man and wanting Naruto?

I'd also really love to rename this story, but I'm at a lose for what to call it. Any ideas?

Also, a special thanks to Juneblue for your amazing review!


	3. Despair

Sasuke stared at his shaking hands as he attempted to pull of his wet clothes. Sakura had said that he was a rival…a rival for Naruto's love.

**'**_No, I don't love him. He's an idiot_.' Sasuke thought as his shaking hands gripped the team seven picture tightly. He stared at the frozen, younger, Naruto for a moment before putting the picture down on the desk. No…he didn't love him at all. He hated him.

**'**_But why do you tolerate him so much_?' A voice deep inside his mind asked.

**'**_If you hate him, why do you spend so much time with him? You eat together, spar, bicker, and sometimes even laugh. He's spent the night many times before, so how can you claim to hate him_?' The voice was pushing it's way through from the back of his mind, almost as if trying to knock some sense into him. But Sasuke didn't want to hear it, mainly because he didn't want to admit that he truly did love Naruto, not even to himself.

**'**_You're not answering. But that's alright. That's the first step in admitting how you feel_.' The voice whispered, disappearing as Sasuke slammed his fists on his dresser, causing a few things to fall to the floor.

"Naruto, please don't pay him any mind. Sasuke-kun is a jerk. He _does_ feel something towards you; he's just too cocky and self-centered to admit it. Don't let his words hurt you. He'll eventually realize how stupid he is. I doubt he'll apologize, but…" Sakura said softly, holding Naruto against his body. He loved the feeling of having Naruto so close, with the blonds back up against his chest. It felt so comfortable, so right. Naruto's body fit so nicely against his own. However, Sakura knew that Naruto would soon notice who was holding him, and try to get away.

Seeing as though Murphy's Law seemed to be in effect, as soon as Sakura finished talking, Naruto squirmed within his embrace. Technically, he wasn't trying to get away, but he was shifting a lot, and moved around as though he was uncomfortable. Sakura wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, keeping him there. This time, he wouldn't let him go. Naruto was going to listen to him. He wouldn't let the blond escape until he fully explained himself. Even if it meant getting into a fight with him (although Sakura would rather not get into a fight with Naruto. It would make a bad impression).

"Please don't leave, let me explain. Come on, Naruto. It's me, Sakura. I'm still the same person on the inside. I'm just of a different gender. Does it really make you that uncomfortable? Will you at least let me talk to you?" Sakura asked, and Naruto still squirmed, but eventually calmed down, and rest his head under Sakura's chin, to avoid his eyes.

"Go ahead," Naruto said, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Don't be so nervous. I'm not here to hurt you. Anyway, above everything, I wanted to apologize to you. I'm sorry I've been so mean to you in the past, and I'm so sorry I called you annoying and ignored you. My parents, well, they don't like you, and I told them that I was in love with you. They forbid me from associating with you aside from when we were on missions or training. They told me to pretend to like Sasuke, so I could marry into the Uchiha clan. I'm not using that as an excuse, because I still shouldn't have acted so cold towards you. I was just scared that they would disown me. They said they would if I released the genjutsu, and-"

"Wh…what? They said they'd disown you if you released the genjutsu? Bu…but you did! Do they know you did? What's going to happen now? What kind of parents are they to do this to you?" Naruto asked, turning his head slightly so he could look up at Sakura.

"Yes, they know. They've given me a week to find a new place." Sakura smiled, happy that Naruto was actually looking at him now.

"Wh…what? Why'd you do it then? You're parents have disowned you! Doesn't it hurt?" Naruto asked, shocked.

"I hated living as a girl. It has been the worst experience of my life. I didn't want to have to pretend anymore. I've wanted to tell you how I felt for some time, but I wanted to tell you that I was a guy first. I wasn't going to lie to you. I wanted you to know the truth. As for my parents, well, of course, it hurts…but I feel okay about it. It seems as though they don't care about me as much as a mother and father should, if they disown me." Naruto tensed up when Sakura mentioned the word love.

Naruto wasn't exactly sure why he ran away. It wasn't as if he was disgusted that a guy loved him. Oh no, that wasn't it at all. Naruto believed that love was love. You fall in love with the person. You fall in love with their humor, their personality, their strength, and so much more. Gender would be the last thing that should be on anyone's mind when they fall in love. Although Naruto had to admit it was a little strange that he liked Sakura as a girl years ago, and now Sakura, as a guy, loved him.

But it was just weird, and so sudden! Naruto couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable and confused. It was weird having a guy like you…and not to mention freaky. He liked Sakura for so long, and now Sakura claimed to love him? In addition, there was still Sasuke. Naruto's emotions of Sasuke were going crazy. He didn't know how he felt towards Sasuke, whether it be love or friendship.

"O…okay, Sakura-chan. I understand. I get it okay? I won't run from you anymore. I'm sorry I did in the first place. I was…I don't know, confused I guess…" Naruto trailed off, looked forward into the lake in front of them.

"Good, I'm glad you're okay now. Don't scare me like that, baka!" Sakura said, bashing the top of Naruto's head.

"Ouch! Sakura-chan, what was that for?" Naruto whined. Yes, Sakura was still the same, male or female.

* * *

"Naruto," Sasuke called out, causing Naruto to pause in his kunai throwing to look up at the Uchiha. It had been the first time he has seen Sasuke since the argument Sasuke at Sakura had at the lake three days ago. He was avoiding Sasuke, and it seemed like Sasuke was avoiding him, too.

"Hello Sasuke," Naruto greeted. He really didn't know how to act around Sasuke anymore. If Sasuke __barely__ tolerated him, then why was he here? Simply thinking that Sasuke could hate Naruto made the blond's heart ache.

"It's Wednesday," Sasuke stated simply. Naruto to blinked in confusion, once, twice, before responded.

"Yeah, so?" Naruto replied. He avoided looking into Sasuke's eyes, still angry at what his best friend had said to him three days ago.

"You always stay over my house on Wednesdays." Sasuke replied, the tone of his voice sounded as though nothing had happened the other day. Was this even the same Sasuke that Naruto saw at the lake three days ago? The same Sasuke that said he could barely tolerate him? The same Sasuke that claimed Naruto would get in the way?

"Sasuke, do you think I don't remember what you said about me the other day? Do you think I'd forget something that easily?" Naruto asked, frowning.

"Tch, what? So, you're dating Sakura now?" Sasuke asked, feeling anger swelling up inside of him.

"What? No! Of course not! What does that even have to do with anything? I'm not talking about Sakura-chan, I'm talking about you! You said you barely tolerate me, and you said I'd get in the way, so what are you doing now? Why are you asking me to sleep over? You're not making any sense, Sasuke!" Naruto cried out, angry at his best friend.

"Yeah, well…It was Sakura's fault! He was the one that told you what I used to do to you! And I guess…I can tolerate you…you're not so bad." Sasuke mumbled the last part, avoiding contact with Naruto's bright, blue eyes.

"Then why did you say it?" Naruto asked. It was such a simple question, but the answer was difficult. Sasuke knew why he said it, but he didn't know how to explain it to Naruto.

"I..I said it because…" Sasuke paused, looking over to the younger shinobi.

"Because what? You know you can be a real jerk sometimes, right Sasuke?" Naruto replied, lightheartedly. It was true. Sasuke was actually a huge jerk. But jerk or not he was Naruto's best friend. He did risk life and limb to get him back...

**"**I…I'm sorry alright!" He said quickly, turning to leave.

"Eh, eh? You apologized. HAHA! I guess you're not that cold after all, eh Sasuke? All right, I forgive you! And I'll stay over tonight too!" Naruto smiled, happy that Sasuke had actually apologized. However, the Uchiha still didn't explain why he said what he did, but that was okay for now. All Naruto wanted was an apology, proof that they were still friends.

"Tch, don't get used to it." Sasuke replied, as he led Naruto away from the training area.

* * *

**"**So, Sakura. Umm, how's everything going? Did you move out yet?" Ino asked, sitting next to her best friend at Ichiraku Ramen. She had avoided Sakura for a while, feeling slightly awkward that her best friend was no longer a woman.

"Yeah, I did. I moved into a nice little apartment. It's perfect for just me. My parents don't want anything to do with me now, but it's alright. I'm okay with it." Sakura smiled, causing Ino to blush. Sakura was definitely a good-looking guy!

"Well, that's good. But tell me, how come you decided to tell everyone the truth so suddenly? There had to be a reason." Ino replied.

"Yeah, Naruto is the reason," Sakura responded, smiling.

"Naruto?" Ino asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I've been in love with him for some time now, and I wanted to tell him. I didn't want to tell him when I was a girl, because that would be lying. So I released the genjutsu, and told him that I loved him." Sakura shrugged.

"What? You're in love with him? Wow! How did he take it? I'm sure he was shocked," Ino asked, and Sakura laughed gently.

"He ran away, and he ran away the second time too. But in the end, he finally gave in and listened to what I had to say,"

"Oh, so are you two…together now?" Ino asked. It felt no different talking to Sakura now. Girl or guy, Ino finally realized that Sakura was still the same exact person on the inside.

"No, there's still Sasuke-kun. He loves Naruto too, he's just to stupid to admit it. I'm sure Naruto needs some time to think all of this over, anyway. With Naruto, it will never be that easy. I have to..woo him in a way."

* * *

'I shouldn't be so jealous of Sakura. I shouldn't have to worry about what's going to happen between them. So why am I acting so strange? Naruto is only my friend, so I should be happy if he does start dating Sakura, right? All the better for Naruto, anyway. I'm sure Sakura would treat him well..Well, if so, why am I so…'

"Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto's yelling pulled Naruto out of his thoughts, and the young Uchiha turned towards his friend. Naruto was flipping through channels, trying to find something to watch.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I asked you if you wanted to watch Saw 5, it starts in ten minutes. You've already seen the others, right? Although...they're all kind of the same. So I guess you really don't need to see them all?" Naruto asked, innocently happy.

"Yes. And sure, we can watch it," Sasuke responded, watching as Naruto's eyes gleamed with excitement. Everything about Naruto seemed so innocent, yet he had been through so much in the past. All the name-callings and dirty looks and he still remained happy, innocent and carefree. He still tried to find the best in people despite the fact that he'd been hurt in the past.

"Okay! You have popcorn, or something?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but I'll make it, because you blew up the microwave last time."

"OI! That was just once, and it was an accident! I told you it was an accident!" Naruto yelled in defense.

"Yes, well, it was only once, but it was also only one time that you made popcorn," Sasuke smirked at Naruto's anger.

* * *

"Sakura-san!" Lee called out, and Sakura paused for a moment. He hadn't really seen Lee since he admitted to everyone that he was a man. But Lee said he'd still try to go after him, right? Nothing changed?

"Ah, hello Lee-san, how are you today?" Sakura asked, smiling at the elder shinobi. He felt a bit bad for Lee, because Sakura knew that Lee was still trying to get Sakura to date him, but Sakura just couldn't. His heart belonged to Naruto, and he wasn't going to give up yet.

"Would you mind if I ate with you right now?" Lee asked.

"Of course not, take a seat," Sakura replied cheerfully, as Lee sat down next to him. It was slightly awkward, but Sakura knew that it was going to be strange for the next few days, because of his sudden and unexpected change. But in the end, he knew that everyone would eventually accept him.

"I wanted to wish you good luck with Naruto-kun! I'd like to ask you out again, but you are so dead set on Naruto-kun, and I just want you to be happy! So, if there is anything I can help you with, feel free to ask!" Lee said, smiling brightly. Sakura could tell he was a bit sad, but his smile and words held complete truth. Because in the end, Lee still held onto what little hope there was that Sakura would eventually go out with him. Boy, girl, it didn't matter to Lee, what mattered was what was in the heart, and the mind.

"Thank you, Lee-san, it means a lot to me, it really does!" Sakura replied, smiling back.

"Where is Naruto-kun now?" Lee asked, interested in the subject. He figured Sakura would be trying to get Naruto to spend time with him.

"He's staying over Sasuke-kuns, he does so every week on this day," Sakura replied, smiling sadly. He wanted to believe that Naruto felt nothing at all for Sasuke, but now he wasn't so sure. Sakura already knew that Sasuke was deeply in love with Naruto, and he was slightly afraid that Naruto would figure out Sasuke's feelings, and return them, before even giving Sakura any sort of chance at love.

"Sakura-san, are you alright? You are not paying attention, is something wrong?" Lee asked, and Sakura snapped out of his daze, smiling.

"Yes, of course Lee! I'm just thinking. But, I'm going to get going, alright? I have to unpack, since I hadn't started yet," Sakura replied, paying for his meal and standing up. He wanted Naruto to help him unpack, but he didn't want to bother the blond, who was spending time with their raven-haired teammate. In the end, Naruto would pick one of them, and Sakura would make sure he wasn't being too cruel or too pushy about it. He would make sure Naruto would pick him though. He'd seduce Naruto so well that the blond would have no other choice!

* * *

Everything seemed the same, amongst Sasuke and Naruto, again. They fought while watching the movie, nothing serious, just the same way they always did. But while everything seemed the same on the surface, deep down, Sasuke knew there was something different. Naruto seemed a bit less…open. He seemed a little nervous, but was doing a very good job at hiding it. He was also a bit jumpy, Sasuke knew this, because every time the Uchiha reached for some popcorn (which was, conveniently between Naruto's legs) the blond would jump ever so slightly.

When the movie was over, the pair went for a swim. The Uchiha compound was quite large, so there was an indoor, and outdoor pool, and at this time, Sasuke and Naruto decided to take a swim in the outdoor pool. It was a clear night, with no clouds, so the stars were shinning brightly.

"Ano sa, ano sa! Too bad we're the only two here…We could have played marco polo or chicken if everyone else was here!" Naruto announced, dipping his head under the water to wet his blond hair. He surfaced, his hair dangling freely and clinging to his skin. Sasuke noticed that this happened, although not as intense as right now, when Naruto was sweating during a sparring match.

"Yes, well, maybe some other time?" Sasuke asked, swimming over to him. Naruto seemed to be a bit surprised as Sasuke swam closer, and swam away.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, trying to get closer to the blond.

"I'm swimming! Tch, and I thought you were supposed to be smart!" Naruto laughed slightly, trying to cover up his nervousness.

"No, it's not that. You're acting weird to Sakura, because of his gender? No, I don't think that's the reason. I think it's because he told you that he loves you, ne?" Sasuke said, advancing quickly on Naruto. The blond was backed into a corner of the pool, and Sasuke trapped him there.

"No! Why would I act any different because…he said he loved me?"

"And you're acting strange around me too, aren't you? Yes, I see now. Well, Sakura had said I'm a rival because I love you. You heard it from him, so maybe you should hear it from me, ne? I love you, Naruto, I love you!" He shouted almost angrily, causing Naruto's eyes to go wide.

* * *

Sakura sneezed.

"Someone must be talking about me." He said out loud, as he unpacked and hung up his clothing. Another thing he had to do after revealing himself, was buy a whole new wardrobe. He only had girl cloths, and there was no way he was keeping any of those!

"_I'll have to invite Naruto over tomorrow to see this place. He never even came by when I was living with my parents. But I'd love for him to see it here. It's nice and cozy_." Sakura thought, smiling.

Was he worried? Slightly. He knew Sasuke had feelings for Naruto. He knew it for a while. It was a bit obvious to everyone except Naruto. But that didn't necessarily mean Naruto would accept those feelings. Regardless, when this was all said and done someone would be hurt.

And Sakura was going to make sure that someone was Sasuke.

* * *

So Sakura doesn't hate Sasuke. He sort of just wants to make sure that Naruto will choose him in the end. He doesn't want Naruto to choose Sasuke. And yes, I know Sasuke's confession was rather quick, but he's feeling a bit...worried? Hah

I'm sure you all know Naruto has now ended! Kind of sad. Because of Naruto, I met two amazing friends who are still amazing friends to this day!

Also, I wasn't too crazy about the ending. There was so much build up to chapter 699, and then, nothing basically. Oh well. And despite the 'canon' parings in the end (which I greatly dislike those two pairings, I'd rather them have switched, haha) I will still always write SasuNaru!


	4. Confusion

_"And you're acting strange around me too, aren't you? Yes, I see now. Well, Sakura had said I'm a rival because I love you. You heard it from him, so maybe you should hear it from me, ne? I love you, Naruto, ___I love you___!" He shouted almost angrily, causing Naruto's eyes to go wide._

Naruto's heart was pounding at an alarming rate. What was this '_Announce your love to Naruto week_' or something? First Sakura, and now Sasuke? Naruto had no idea how to react. He still didn't know how to react to Sakura, much less Sasuke! Sasuke had been his best friend for a long time, and now he decided to admit his feelings? So that would mean everything Sakura said about Sasuke the other day was true.

"Why are you telling me this now, Sasuke? Is it because Sakura-chan told me the same thing?" Naruto asked, curious. Sasuke only began to act strange after Sakura had admitted his feelings.

"In a way, yes. I was going to tell you, eventually. I thought I had more time to brace and prepare myself. I also thought you'd figure it out on your own first. It's fairly obvious how I feel. You're just __that__ naive."

"Eh? What do you mean you were hoping I'd figure it out on my own? How would I have known! We've been friends for so long. Oi, and I am __not__ naïve." Naruto replied, defending himself.

"Tch, we sleep in the same bed when you stay over. I treat you differently than anyone else. I take every opportunity I can to touch you." Sasuke explained. Other people also knew how Sasuke felt about Naruto, because Sasuke was obvious, and others could tell the way Sasuke acted around Naruto was very different from how he acted towards everyone else. The explanation had Naruto blushing slightly. Everything Sasuke said was true. Naruto couldn't help but feel a little...yes...naive. He also couldn't help but blush as he realized what Sasuke was talking about. Whenever they sparred, Sasuke's touches on him were different. Sometimes, when Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, to get his attention or whatever else, it would linger there longer than needed.

"I just...don't know how to handle everything right now okay? When I was younger, no one liked me in a romantic sort of way. No one liked me at all! Now both you __and __Sakura-chan do. It's overwhelming. I never thought I'd have to deal with something like this. And Sakura-chan is a guy too! I never saw that coming. It's just all so confusing."

"You don't have to do anything Naruto. I as well as Sakura, I presume, just wanted you to know how much we love you, how much we care about you and think about you, how much we…want you," Sasuke paused, seeing Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

"No! Not necessarily in a sexual way ('although, that would be nice, of course.' Sasuke thought) but in a relationship way, I suppose? We want to show you how much we care for you."

"Yes, I see, thanks Sasuke, really…" Naruto smiled, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's midsection, hugging him tightly.

"Well, why don't we get out of here and go take a shower? It's getting a bit late," Sasuke said, slowly pulling away from Naruto's embrace and hopping out of the water. Naruto quickly followed him, and the two walked back to the main house together.

They took separate showers, of course, and met up in Sasuke's room. Normally, when Naruto slept over, they always slept in the same bed. It was normal, because on missions, they always slept next to one-another, and they were used to it, so they figured a sleep over should be no different.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, climbing into his bed. It was definitely big enough for the two of them, anyway.

"I…oh! Haha, nothing Sasuke!" Naruto replied, his heart pounding. It shouldn't be any different now, right? It's not like Sasuke would rape him in the middle of the night or anything. Sasuke was his best friend, and now revealed that he loved him! Sasuke wouldn't hurt him in any way, right? Especially if he was in competition with Sakura for Naruto's love.

"Then come to bed, dobe," Sasuke teased, turning so that his back was to Naruto. Naruto shrugged to himself and got in the bed, his back against Sasuke's.

'Nothing will happen.' Naruto thought to himself, letting himself drift off to sleep.

In the morning, Naruto woke up with Sasuke's arms wrapped around him.

* * *

"_I never knew how delicious a persons skin can taste, Naruto." The last bit of the sentence rolled of his tongue. It felt so natural to say it, and so natural if he were moaning the blonds name right now. He wanted to taste every inch of him. Every part of him was amazing, perfect. There were no flaws upon the blonds' perfect body. At least, nothing Sakura had seen thus far._

_Naruto, however, didn't seem as comfortable as Sakura. He was squirming slightly, and his heart was racing. He could not get away, however, because a certain male had him pinned tightly to the wall. He was getting sick of Naruto avoiding him, so he decided to corner the blond, at his small apartment, nonetheless. Naruto wasn't able to get away. Sakura was quite strong, thanks to his training with Tsunade._

_"Wh…what do you want me to say to that, eh Sa-" Naruto began, trying to get some words in. Perhaps Sakura would pause for a moment, to let Naruto talk._

_"Shhh, say nothing, just feel," The other male whispered, nibbling at Naruto's left ear, gently, breathing into it, causing Naruto to moan and move his ear towards his teammate._

_"Keep making noises, I love how you sound, I love the faces you make, I love everything about you." Sakura yelled, aggressively pulling Naruto away from the wall, and shoving him down onto the small bed, meant for only one person, unless the two sleeping in it were pressed close together, or on top of one another, just as Sakura and Naruto were at the moment._

_"Sa…Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, nervous of what the outcome of this was going to be. He wasn't sure if he was going to give Sakura a chance or not, but this was going to fast! Way too fast!_

_"I don't want you to be close to Sasuke anymore, I get…jealous! Please, Naruto, at least give me a chance." Sakura whined, tugging at Naruto's pants. He wanted to feel so much more of Naruto. Just the tiny bit of skin he got a taste of was amazing. Sakura could only imagine what the rest of Narutos' body felt like._

_"Sa…Sakura-chan, just wait a minute! Let's talk about this! I'll give you a chance, just slow down!" Naruto winced, feeling Sakura's fingers dig into his hips. The pink-haired male slowly slipped Naruto's pant's off. He tried to take them off completely, but do too Naruto's extreme squirming, they were only brought up to his ankles._

_"No, no more talking," Sakura moaned, grinding his hips against Naruto's. The blond moaned in response. It felt _so _good! Amazing. And he wanted so badly to progress further, but he didn't know what was going to happen afterward. Sure, it felt good now…but what was going to become of it? Naruto didn't want to throw everything away for a few moments of pleasure._

_"Sakura-chan, no! Get off!" He yelled, trying to push the other ninja off his body._

_"You know, Naruto, you may be stronger than me, but I know some medical jutsu's that will temporarily paralyze someone. With you under me like this, it'll be very simple to execute. If I want, I can hold you down for as long as I see fit, I can force myself upon you, and do whatever I want to you," He smiled gently, moving forward to kiss Naruto's lips. However, the blond saw it coming, and turned his head away, causing Sakura to kiss his cheek._

_"Fine, have it your way,"_

Sakura gasped, sitting up quickly. He was panting slightly; sweat dripping down the sides of his face, and he was shaking. He had never had any sort of sex dream before, so this was a first. When he was under the genjutsu, he also slept and showered as a girl. It felt odd now, having an erection. He had not gotten far enough in the dream to cum, but he was extremely hard. So hard, he was in pain.

"Damn it!" Sakura cursed, throwing the covers off his body and running to the bathroom. He paused as his hand reached into his pants. He had never truly touched himself before, either. It was all new to him.

"Well, I'll have to do this sooner or later. Damn male hormones, damn Naruto." He mumbled, slightly joking. He stood over the toilet pulling himself out of his pants. He experimental stroked it once, moaning as he felt wave of pleasure wash through his body. It felt amazing! Why hadn't he done this before? He began to slowly stroke himself, picking up pace. As he continued on, his breath came in harsh pants, and he moaned slightly. There was no point in holding back anything…there was no one else living in the apartment. He could be as loud as he wanted.

* * *

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Iruka asked when he noticed that Naruto was simply playing with his ramen, as opposed to consuming it. This only happened about twice since he had known Naruto, and every time it happened, it was because something was extremely wrong with him.

"Huh? Nothing's is wrong Iruka-sensei! Why would anything be wrong?" He asked, smiling.

"You're not eating your ramen, something is wrong. Seriously wrong. You always eat your ramen!" Iruka replied, turning in the stool so he could face Naruto.

"So? I'm just not hungry…doesn't mean something is wrong," He replied slowly, shrugging, as he pushed the unfinished bowl forward. It was only his first one.

"Yes, that's my point. You never turn down ramen. You want to talk about something?" Iruka asked, placing some money down on the counter for both his and Naruto's meals. The two shinobi stood up and began walking, as Ayame began cleaning the counter, her eyes landing on Naruto's untouched bowl of ramen.

"Yeah…lets go down by the lake," Naruto replied as he walked in stride with his former sensei.

"Hmmm, I wonder what's wrong with him," Ayame pondered, as she cleaned up. Naruto always finished his ramen, unless he was thinking too hard about something.

"I don't know what to do…Sakura-chan still keeps asking me on dates, and Sasuke is acting weird too! They're both my friends…and I want to at least give them both chances, but I don't want to hurt either of them!" Naruto sighed as he skid a rock across the river. Sasuke had taught him how to it.

It was ironic, Naruto thought. He had always asked Sakura on dates a few years ago, and she always said no. Now the tables have turned…and Naruto had no clue what to do about it. If he was cruel, he could turn it around in Sakura's face. But he wasn't that type of person. He cared about his friends.

"They both love you, and they'll both understand if you choose the other. Why don't you give them both a chance? Why don't you trying going on dates with both of them? See which one you…like, and just see how it goes? It can't hurt, and they'll understand. That's the only way you're going to find a way out of this situation," Iruka explained, smiling.

"I don't know Iruka-sensei…Its all so weird. Sakura-chan being a guy is weird too. I used to like Sakura-chan, but when I liked him, he was a girl. Now it's just so weird." Naruto frowned, plopping down on the ground next to Iruka.

"I know that…just give them a chance. If there's one thing I'm sure of…It's the fact that neither of them will do anything to hurt you, because they both love you," Iruka said, patting Naruto on the shoulder in attempt to comfort him.

"Yeah I guess," Naruto began.

"Oh look! There's one of them now! I gotta get going Naruto, good luck!" Iruka pointed out, standing up.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled, reaching out for his sensei, but Iruka had already poofed away.

"Damn it…" Naruto sighed.

"Hello Naruto," Sakura smiled, taking a seat in the grass next to Naruto.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto replied, smiling warmly. Perhaps what Iruka said was true. Perhaps he really should give Sasuke and Sakura a chance. It couldn't hurt, right?

"Oi…Sakura-chan, can I talk to you about something?"

* * *

"Yes, I think that may work. Have you spoken to Sasuke about it yet?" Sakura asked, moving his hand slightly closer to Naruto's, hoping to grasp it without his blond teammate realizing. However, Naruto moved his hand away.

"Not yet…I'm going to go find him now to tell him, alright? So I'll see you later," Naruto responded, standing off and brushing off his pants.

"Wait, Naruto…Let me take you out first, alright? How does tomorrow night sound? Around seven? Sound good to you?" Sakura asked. He saw Naruto hesitate for a moment, before responding with his answer.

"Sure! That's good! See you then Sakura-chan!" Naruto replied happily as he poofed away.

Sakura felt relieved, extremely relieved. Naruto was still slightly uncomfortable towards him. However, there was a huge improvement from the first time Sakura reviled himself to Naruto. Sakura knew, after time, Naruto would accept him fully. But for now, he was satisfied with the way things our going.

'Hmm, by the time I'm done seducing you with my love, Naruto, you'll choose me.' Sakura smiled.

'Now, where should I take him on a date?' Sakura pondered, starring at the clouds and contemplating on different places he could take Naruto.

"Hn, I see." Sasuke replied to Naruto's explanation.

"So…you're okay with it? I…I didn't know what else to do. So…" Naruto shrugged, looking down at his feet. Sakura was a lot nicer to him when he explained what was going on. Sasuke just seemed like a jerk.

"Yeah, what else can I do?" Sasuke replied, smirking inwardly.

'I'm only okay with it because I know Naruto will choose me in the end,' Sasuke thought. They were closer than Sakura and Naruto, Sasuke believed. They had done more together, and even slept in the same bed, and woke up in each-others arms. There was no way that Naruto would choose Sakura.

"Let me take you out tomorrow night." Sasuke offered, wanting to get as close to the blond as soon as possible.

"Umm…well…Sakura-chan is taking me out, how about the day after?"

"Fine by me, I'll be pick you up at six, and you better be ready at that time," Sasuke responded as he walked over to Naruto. Naruto took a slight step back, not really sure what Sasuke was going to do to him. Sasuke simply wrapped his arms around the blond, hugging him tightly. He moved his lips to his left ear and whispered into it:

"See you soon," He licked the inside of Naruto's ear, took two steps back, and poofed away. Leaving Naruto blushing like mad as he moved his hand to his ear, still slightly wet with Sasuke's saliva.

* * *

So not is when the battle really begins! Who will Naruto choose at the end? Please suggest date ideas for Sakura and Naruto, and Sasuke and Naruto. Or feel free to suggest anything at all.


End file.
